


Possessive Markimoo

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealous Mark, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Jack has been in Felix's videos for a certain period of time. Mark has nothing to do and decided to go check out their channels...uh oh! Someone's jealous~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This is my first actual Septiplier fanfic. I know there's [The Demons Within ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8779759) and I posted that before this one. (Any of you who haven't check it out and is interested in the fic, you're welcome to click on the title. I assure you, I'm pretty proud of it!) But this is actually my first Septiplier fic and I didn't have much confidence on it, but meh~ I'll let you guys be the judge!

It has been the usual days for Mark Fischbach, with him recording videos as Markiplier and spending his days with his friends and roommates, Matt and Ryan. Today, he has extra videos to spare for he had been extra productive the days before, leaving him free to do whatever he wants.  
  
Mark grabbed his mug filled with coffee, went to his recording room, closed the door, and sat down in front of his computer, wondering what he should do. Matt and Ryan went out for some reason, as if not wanting to tell him, so he’s all alone in the house aside from the dogs who are probably taking naps.  
  
“Well, might as well catch up on what my youtube friends are doing.” muttered Mark, talking to himself. Mark went onto youtube and clicked on Felix Kjellberg’s, also known as Pewdiepie’s channel. One thumbnail caught his attention with what seems to be the outline of his secret crush Sean Mcloughlin, aka Jacksepticeye.  
  
Mark has had a crush on the Irishman ever since he met him in real life when his eyes locked with Jack’s two beautiful pools of blue. It was if he got sucked in and could never recover. What made him fall deeper was his cute reactions and energetic personality. He had to admit the internet was right about the adorable youtuber being a smol bean. The fact that the internet shipped them as Septiplier did not help Mark cope with his crush, for the fan service Jack had played along with him was driving him crazy. Jack may be a fan boy of Markiplier, but let’s face it, Mark himself has slowly became a fan boy of the recently popular Jacksepticeye as well.  
  
Mark went over Pewdiepie’s recent videos and saw a few with Jacksepticeye in them. “Jack went to Brighton?” wondered Mark as he clicked onto the video. Sure enough, he saw Jack in a hallway with PJ, Brad, Michael, and Pewds himself rolling his eyes at their dancing right at the start of the video. “Why didn’t he tell me?” said Mark, while watching the rest of the video.  
  
“My nipples are sore.” Mark widened his eyes at Jack’s statement in the video, wondering what the fuck did they do. He thought he got the answer when he saw Brad showing the photo he took of Jack, and Pewds claiming he’d fuck that guy in the asshole, with Jack replying with a teasing smug look, “You already did.”  
  
“What the fuck?” Mark muttered as he clicked out of the video, not wanting to see the rest. He then clicked onto another Pewdiepie video with Jack in it. Mark read the title out loud, “Four nipples, one electric shock?” and clicked the play button. As the video started, he rolled his eyes at Felix’s bad acting and giggled at Jack’s adorable expression as he entered the room on a moving orange octopus, which he realized is the same one he saw in the previous video he clicked on.  
  
Mark widened his eyes and immediately paused the video when it was Jack’s turn to clamp his nipples. He unknowingly smirked, mumbling, “Kinky…” and slowed down the speed of the video, his eyes focused on Jack’s chest, with many wild imaginations running through his mind.  
  
After a few replays of that specific scene, Mark finally continued and tried to ignore how turned on he is. Throughout the video, he kept on laughing and giggling while watching two of his best friends freaking out whenever shocked. “What a couple of idiots.” chuckled Mark.  
  
It wasn’t until he heard “We should jus’ start makin’ out” from the adorable Irishman that made him frown instantly. He would have liked it better if it was directed to him instead of the Swede, but that was not the case. Needless to say, he did not like it.  
  
“Shit.” Mark grumbled when he realized how a ship between them may have started to get popular and looked through the comments. Just as he thought, the ship Jelix started with many “I SHIP IT!”, “FUCK SEPTIPLIER! IT’S JELIX NOW!”, “MY NEW FAVE SHIP! JELIX!” etc.  
Mark groaned in annoyance as he went through the comments, seeing more and more of the ship Jelix and people questioning about Septiplier. “HE’S MINE DAMMIT!” Mark shouted and smashed his fist on his desk.  
  
Mark turned away from his computer screen and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. “It’s ok, Mark. It’s only one video. They’re just joking. No big deal. Why not just check on Jack’s channel instead?” He nodded on his own decision and turned back, clicking into Jack’s channel. His eyes got caught by a thumbnail with Jack’s face full of what it seemed like cream. “Pants on fire?” Mark read the title, extremely confused, and clicked it.  
  
An elegant brow of Mark’s raised as he saw the Irish youtuber’s hair with a darker shade of green. “And plus! It’s a dark time of year! It’s Halloween! It’s spooky! …That’s not a real excuse for why it’s dark green. It’s just because that’s what I decided t’do. BUT!” Mark then let out a loud satisfying laugh. “He’s so cute!” he squealed, like a high school girl with a giant crush.  
  
He rubbed his chin as Jack explained the video. “Oh…yeah…I remember they talked about it. Too bad I wasn’t there.” sighed the half Korean, but he then snapped back to the video when he heard the name Felix again. “Felix again?!” He paused the video and glared at his computer screen. “And Jack pied Felix, too?!” Mark clenched his fists, feeling the jealousy boiling in him as Jack finished his introduction. Whatever the case, the half Korean decided to continue watching the video to inspect on suspicious behaviors on both of the videos.  
  
Seeing as he’s already on Jack’s video, he pressed play again. A few minutes later, “Kiss me Felix.” Mark slammed his fists onto his desk, though his face just recovered from a giggle after he saw Jack’s result of the first shaving cream pie. Damn, this video is confusing his feelings. Throughout Jack’s video, Mark has been glaring intensely at his computer screen. If looks could kill, his monitor may be burnt to crisps already. He couldn’t help but let out a giggle in some parts but tried to keep his straight serious look on. To anyone else, he may look mentally retarded but he doesn’t care, he’s alone in his house anyway.  
  
It got to the point when Felix asked, “If I was hanging off a cliff, and Markiplier was hanging off a cliff, would you save me or Mark?” leaving Mark anticipating from Jack’s answer, only to be disappointed in the end.  
  
“You.” Mark sighed and facepalmed when he heard Jack’s answer, but the LIE sound brought his attention back. A large wide grin started to spread across Mark’s face. Albeit creepy, he couldn’t stop as he watched the rest of the video, leaving him extremely satisfied when Jack said he hated Felix, and the video ending with the pied Jack wishing Mark was there.  
  
“Aw! The smol bean misses me!” Mark cooed at the paused scene of Jack covered with shaving cream. “Now let’s see you get your revenge, you adorable potato.” He clicked back to Felix’s channel and found his Pants on Fire video. “Seriously, how did I not notice this video first beforehand?”  
  
Mark’s grin stayed on his face watching the first few minutes of the video. “Did you dye your hair because you were jealous of me and Mark?” The half Korean laughed so hard after the result of Felix’s answer came out as a lie. His grin spread, if possible, even wider on his face after Jack smacked Felix’s head, even if it may be an accident and the Irishman was only aiming his cap, and pied the Swede directly in the face.  
  
However, his grin dropped after Felix’s second lie, and the two had a flirtatious moment. “Can I get a kiss?” Mark glared hard as he heard Jack’s mwah sound. What fueled him even more, was Jack pie-ing Felix in the crotch, as well as having Ken and Jack wrapping an arm around each other’s shoulder.  
  
By the end of the video, Mark is dying of jealousy. He closed the video and pounded onto his desk with his fists of fury. “WHY IS EVERYBODY TOUCHING MY JACK?!” screamed the jealous fool, not knowing the door to his room had opened. “HE’S MINE! JELIX SHOULD NEVER EVEN HAVE EXISTED! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” Mark went and pounded on the wall. “I LOVE HIM! HE SHOULD BE HAVING FUN WITH ME!” Mark shouted, emphasizing himself by smacking his chest with his hands.  
  
After five minutes of yelling, Mark was catching up his breath from his five minutes of shouting about his possession of Jack until he heard a familiar giggle from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Standing in front of him, was the green haired Irishman leaning on the doorway with arms crossed, wearing tight ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt. “Hey Markiemark.” Jack grinned and stepped in.  
  
“J-Jack?” Mark gawked. “W-what are you doing here? More importantly, h-how did you get here? W-why didn’t I know you’re coming over?”  
  
“I was comin’ over to surprise ya, silly. I missed ya and wanted to come over so I talked Matt and Ryan into it, and they were the ones drivin’ me over.” said Jack, chuckling at Mark’s stuttering. “But it looks like I got me’self a surprise instead.”  
  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” said Mark, looking anywhere besides Jack’s blue eyes.  
  
“Maaaark.”  
  
Mark turned back to Jack sheepishly. “H-how long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Long enough to know you love me?” Jack let out a nervous giggle.  
  
Mark sighed. “Look Jack, I’ve been crushing on you for so long, probably ever since I first laid eyes on the real person that is Sean Mcloughlin. I know this may mess up our friendship and you probably don’t feel the same way but I love you and I was jealous of watching you and Felix having more fun than you had with me. I wanted you all for myself. I-”  
  
Mark’s speech was interrupted from Jack’s lips colliding onto his and feeling the Irishman’s arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Mark froze out of shock for a few seconds and slowly wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, melting into the kiss. Jack pulled away, “Quit yer ramblin’, ya doof. I love you, too! I didn’t know you be so possessive of me.”  
  
“How could I not? You’re so cute, it’s like literally anyone could have taken advantage of you. How dare you go run off to Felix instead of me, you sneaky little leprechaun.”  
  
“Hey! I was invited! And we’re friends, too! You can’t control my life!”  said Jack, defending himself. “Besides, that’s why I wanted to come over and surprise you in the first place. I wanted to hang out with you because Felix just couldn’t fill the void of my fan boy heart.”  
  
Mark laughed. “So I’m still your number one idol. How flattering. But back to the matter at hand…” Mark turned Jack around, back hugged the Irishman, and laid his chin on the crook of Jack’s shoulder. “You belong to me now, Sean.”  
  
Jack blushed. “Whatever you say, my possessive Markimoo.” He turned his head and connected their lips again.  
  
The new couple was about to kiss deeper until a couple of loud sounds caused them to pull away. They looked around to find confetti all over themselves. “CONGRATULATIONS!” Matt and Ryan shouted in unison.  
  
“What the hell?!” Mark yelled, getting confetti off of him.  
  
“We’ve been waiting for so long for this happen, bro.” said Matt.  
  
Ryan nodded. “Exactly! I mean who doesn’t ship Septiplier?”  
  
“All I know is that I’m gonna kill you two cockblockers for ruining the moment.” grumbled Mark.  
  
“And that’s our cue to leave!” said Matt, dragging Ryan out the door.  
  
Mark turned to see a flustered Jack and chuckled. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Jack shook his head and hugged the half Korean’s neck. “Where were we?” Mark hugged Jack’s waist and leaned in. As their lips collided, it was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Matt and Ryan aren't with Mark anymore. Ok? No need to tell me that. I just needed some cockblockers and people to drive Jack over. They were the first people that clicked in my mind. I can exchange the names to Tyler and Ethan, but I'm a lazy idiot =w=
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
